Big Time Stage Fright
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Logan has stage fright when the guys need to record a new album. Can the guys help him out? Definitely. No slash, only bromance. You know, a Holmes and Watson type of thing. Or a Drake and Josh. You know. Rated T to be safe.
1. Solo

_* This is my first Big Time Rush fic, so don't judge to hard. But please, please, please for the love of all that is good, READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Logan had never been a singer. Or a dancer. Really any kind of performer for that matter. This was mainly because, though with his friends he was sarcastic, funny, and loud, without them he was quite shy. His timid personality did not help his performance skills.

He had always dreamed of one day being an accomplished doctor, but now- that dream had dissolved and a new one had taken it's place. He was now in a hit boy band, Big Time Rush, with his best friends in the whole world, Kendall, James, and Carlos.

He often felt unimportant in this group. Back in Minnesota, he'd always been the nerd. Kendall had been easy going and cool, James was confident and talented, Carlos, funny and daring. But Logan? No he was the smart one.

He wanted to prove himself as important, but something stood in his way- stage fright. Every time he even entered the sound studio his heart would pound and his mind would drift slightly into a daze.

It was not a problem though, as he always had the guys to back him up- until now.

Gustavo decided that today he wanted to listen to them, individually sing an entire song, by themselves. He thought it'd be a good idea to have an album in which each had their own song. Logan did not think this idea was as good.

But no one had listened to his subtle protests and so, here he was, fidgeting and heavily breathing as Kendall finished his song.

"Alright, good job Kendall. Now, you, Logan, get over here it's your turn."

Kendall smiled encouraginly to Logan as he handed off the microphone to him and Logan stepped slowly foward.

He held the mic a short distance away from his face so that his increasingly heavy breathing wouldn't be amplified across the whole room for everyone to hear. Though he was sure that his heart was even louder than the microphone because it seemed to be beating in his ear so loudly that it made his head hurt.

"Alright, Logan, you're gonna sing, 'Any Kind of Guy' okay?"

Logan gulped and managed to croak, "Okay."

He gripped the mic and looked out at his friends who were watching him intently, as were Gustavo and Kelly.

He wanted to show them what he could do. But what _could_ he do? He couldn't do anything and Gustavo appeared to be growing impatient. This appearance was confirmed when he said,

"C'mon, let's go. I got alot to do today."

Logan's breathing was growing heavier, and heavier until he couldn't breath at all, he wondered where all the air had gone... His head felt heavy and he swallowed, trying to take in oxygen when his eyes rolled back... and the last thing he heard before blackness engulfed him was the resounding screech of the mic hitting the floor just seconds before he did.


	2. A Helping Hand

* Hope you like this chapter, and honestly, would it take up too much time to... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

___

"Logan?"

The voice of one of his friends seemed to echoe hazily across Logan's unconscious mind.

_"James still can't dance. Carlos still can't sing. Logan, can't sing or dance. And Kendall- I just don't like you." _

The voice of Gustavo from what seemed like an eternity ago replayed itself over and over in Logan's troubled mind.

"_Logan, can't sing or dance."_

Logan couldn't do anything right could he?

His head hurt. Vaguely, he knew why, but he couldn't quite remember. All he knew was the voice of Kendall was echoing, slowly becoming louder and clearer.

"_Logan? Wake up, man." _

His eyes opened slowly and he saw... Six figures standing over them. Make that three, rather, as he'd just been seeing double. His vision was slightly blurred and he did his best to blink away the fuzzy screen that had covered his sight.

Once able to see clearly he realized he was on the couch, in the apartment, and Kendall, James, and Carlos were all standing over him, looking at him closely.

He raised his head, wincing slightly as he felt the bump on the back of it from hitting the floor so hard.

The guys backed off slightly and Logan asked, though the answer was obvious,

"Did I... pass out?"

The guys all exchanged glances and then simultaneously nodded, looking gravely sorry they had to admit this to him. But he knew what had happened. He'd allowed stage fright to overtake him.

Logan sighed, and sat up, and as he did so each guy, in turn, plopped down in a row beside him. James was the first to answer the question that Logan so dearly didn't want to answer,

"Why'd you faint?"

Logan frowned. He knew the answer. He knew they would soon know the answer. So he decided now was the best time to let it out.

"I-I got stage fright, okay?"

Carlos sniggered and Logan shot him a death stare. He stood up quickly, wanting to leave their company as soon as possible and be alone, to wallow in his own self pity. However, his head did not allow him to. The room spun and he was wavering... He held onto the edge of the couch for support but it didn't help... his knees buckled...

Kendall, James, and Carlos were at his side in a heart beat. They were knelt beside him as he tried to regain control. _Stop spinning, room! Damn you!_ He felt the back of his head, which throbbed painfully.

"Logan, Logan, dude, stay with us here..." James said, seriously, which conerned Logan.

His vision was faltering... black was closing in again... threatning to take him...

"Logan... Logan... LOGAN! C'mon man, just take a deep breath... yeah, like that..."

He finally managed to take control of his body and slowly, the room became still, and his vision came into clearer focus.

"Alright. Do you... want some... help, with your er- problem?" Kendall asked carefully.

"I- I don't- fine. Yeah, I do. Just teach me how to get over this, none of you guys ever faint when you sing on your own."

"Well, truth be told man, you didn't do much singing considering you passed out before you even started." Carlos said thoughtfully.

Logan glared.


	3. Logan Sings Good?

_* Glad you've liked it so far, and I hope you like this chapter but I'm not really certain about it yet. But for the love of Logan, PLEASE... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

The guys were sitting on the sofa, making sure this time that Logan did not get up too suddenly, and it was then that Kendall said,

"I don't get it, you never have stage fright any other time we're singing."

Logan knew now was the time he had to admit what he honestly thought about singing, about Big Time Rush, and about himself.

"I'm not good like you guys are, so when we're in a group, I know I can hide behind your vocals and just go along with it. But on my own... I suck."

"No you don't! I'd never heard you sing before... but when I did, you're really good." Kendall said with a smile.

Damn his smile.

"Gustavo said it himself guys, remember? 'Logan can't sing _or_ dance.' "

"Yeah, and by the time we finished our first song you know what happened then? He told us _all_ we did a good job." Kendall reminded him.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts-" Kendall began but before he could continue, he and the other guys had burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the word, "Butts". Wow, they were mature.

Once the laughter had subsided they let out a simultaneous sigh and James, Carlos, and Kendall leapt to their feet.

"C'mon." Carlos said to Logan who remained seated, looking at them with an expression of confusion.

"What are we doing?" Logan asked suspiciously as James held out a hand to help him up.

"Not _we_. _You,_ Logan. You're gonna sing."

Logan shook his head in protest, "No way, you just saw what happened last time-"

"But here's the catch, Logan, you'll be alone. No one else will be in the room."

Logan's brow furrowed as he tried to think of something he was missing.

"No one will be in the room?"

"No one but you."

Logan cocked an eyebrow and inquired, "And how will this help me get over stage fright?"

Kendall smiled, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You'll see."

* * *

Logan entered the room, nervously. He often sang when he was by himself but not when other people knew that was what he was doing. He waited until the three pairs of footsteps died away, and then he sat down against the back wall and let out a sigh. How long did he have to sit in here?

After five minutes or so he began, almost absently,

"Here I am... There you are... Why does it seem so far? Next to you is where I should be..."

He smiled to himself and continued,

"_Something I, want so bad, know what's inside your head, maybe I could see what you see... Gotta keep on believing, that everything takes time, I'll make up any reason, to make you mine. If you're staying or leaving, I'll follow your lead, so why keep pretending? Open your eyes, I could be what you need."_

_

* * *

_

"Damn, he's good." James whispered to Kendall as they listened.

Logan was currently unaware that their was a microphone in that room...

* * *

"_Any kind of guy you want, girl, that's the guy I'll be! I'll turn myself upside down... Any kind of guy you want, girl, you know I'll agree! Turn your whole world around..."_

By the time Logan had finished Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting there, backs to the wall completely awestruck that Logan had never revealed this talent before. Even when they recorded their songs together, he had apparently never put in his full potential which was odd because in everything else, Logan did.


	4. Realization

_* Glad you liked this so far! And how many times do I have to say it? READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

The guys waited five minutes to contemplate what they were going to do next to help Logan but when they the came into the room, they had a plan.

"C'mon Logan, follow us." Carlos said grinning.

"Where are we going?"

"_You'll see!"_ James replied.

When they finally reached their destination, they were in-

"The recording studio? What are we doing in here?"

Kendall shook his head at Logan, sighing.

"Logan, Logan, Logan. You _always _put in your one hundred percent."

Logan cocked an eyebrow curiously, "Yeah..."

"EXCEPT," James said importantly.

"In singing we've discovered." Kendall finished for him.

"Er- what do you mean?" Logan asked, shifting his wieght slightly, and looking anywhere but into Kendall's truthful eyes.

"We'll show you. Carlos? If you would."

Carlos smirked as he hit a button and their most recent recording of "Any Kind of Guy", played and Logan listened though he did not yet understand why he was doing so.

"Why are we listening to this?" He asked slowly.

"Shh, listen to _your_ part." James whispered.

Logan listened and heard himself. It was good, but _nothing_ compared to the other guys. He shrugged.

"So?"

"_So,_ listen to _this._" Kendall said and hit another button and it played "Any Kind of Guy", which they had recorded only minutes ago.

Logan flushed and said angrily,

"You said you wouldn't-"

"We said no one would be in the room, we never said we wouldn't record it." James reminded him.

"Now, shut up and listen to yourself!" Kendall hissed.

Logan did so, and as he listened he realized... he was good. He didn't want to admit it, but he was.

"Well? Why have you been holding out on us, Loge? You're good, but every time you sing for _us_, you never sing _this_ good."

Logan shook his head, mouth gaping as he realized he _was_ good.

"No I'm not- that can't be- I'm not good."

"Yes you are, Logan! And you have to be confident in that fact. And that's the only way you can get over this stage fright."

"I-I-" Logan studdered.

"Now sing, Logan. Get over your fear. You can do this." Kendall said encouragingly.

He handed Logan a microphone and Logan's face lost all remaining color.

"C'mon Loge..." Someone said from far away...

Logan gulped and lost his grip on the microphone, and his grip on consciousness, the room went black.


	5. Don't Belong

_* Hm! Logan passed out again, *sigh* well, maybe he'll wake up if you READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Voices echoed across Logan's mind, like a constant reminder of how he felt he failed.

_"Stop! Stop it forever..."_

_"Logan, can't sing OR dance!"_

_Gustavo's critism shook his mind so hard that he couldn't regain control... he remembered his own words as he came out of that auditorium, forever scarred. He curled up in a fetal position, terror clear in his eyes..._

_"Don't go in there! He-He-He's Satan! Satan with bugeye sunglasses!"_

_He remembered how easy it had been. Back in Minnesota... even when you were being attacked by the girl's lacrosse team... which it felt like he had been again, judging by the feeling in his head..._

"Logan? Wake up, buddy..."

_How out of place he'd felt when he arrived at the Palm Woods... with all those stars... people with talents he could never dream of posessing..._

"LOGAN! Wake up!"

_He didn't belong here. He couldn't sing. He couldn't dance. He would never make it as a star... never..._

"LOGAN!"

He gasped as he awoke, sitting bolt upright, his eyes wide with fear.

He looked around, becoming acustomed to his surroundings. He realized he was once again on the sofa... but as he glanced at the windows he noticed it was dark out... When they'd gotten into the studio it couldn't have been any later than three thirty...

"Kendall... how long have I...?"

"About... five hours." Kendall said, answering his unfinished question.

Logan started to panic. Five hours?

"Listen, Logan we want to help you get over your fear, we swear that much to you, but first I gotta ask, are you... okay?"

Logan could deny and deny but he knew that he couldn't forever... he knew someone would know...

"Yeah everything's- No. Okay, fine. I'm not okay."

James, who had been checking himself out in the mirror, wandered over and asked, "So what's wrong?"

Logan took a deep breath.

"I don't belong here! In _Palm Woods!_ This is for- for famous people! Talented people! People with more talent I could ever believe of having!" Logan said, his voice cracking on the word, "belong".

There was a long pause. James ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair; Carlos simply clapped his hands on his helmet and leaned his head back. Kendall was the only one who came up with a response. He said, with complete sincerity,

"Honestly, Logan? None of us think we belong here. Because in our minds, we'll always be four hockey players from Minnesota, not four pop stars in L.A.! But you know what? We gotta accept, all of us, including you, that we _are_ in L.A. and if we didn't belong here? We wouldn't have gotten this far!"

Logan rubbed his neck, staring off, deep in thought.

"You're right Kendall."


	6. A Successful Recording

_* Thanks for reading this guys! Hope you've liked it and I'm thinking about a sequel... what do you say? READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

The next morning, around ten the four guys entered the recording studio with confidence. Gustavo however, still looked irritated.

"So? Are you gonna _sing_ today or pass out again?"

Kelly shot him a death stare and then said kindly to Logan, "If you pass out he'll probably kill you, so no worries okay?"

Logan's eyes widened and he looked to his friends who nodded encouragingly.

Logan took a deep breath, and sang.

"_Any kind of guy you want, girl, that's the guy I'll be! I'll turn myself upside down... Any kind of guy you want, girl, you know I'll agree! I'll turn your whole world around..."_

He sang the entire song, start to finish without fainting once. And not only that, but he sang for the first time in front of people, to his full potential.

Gustavo was awestruck. Unaware before then of Logan's singing capabilities. He said, finally being able to speak,

"Er- Good work..."

Kelly smiled and said, "He has a hard time complimenting people so take that as a good thing."

Logan smiled, the guys clapped their hands on his shoulder and Kendall said,

"What'd I tell you, man?"

"Yeah, pshh, stage fright gone? I think so." James added.

"Yeah! I mean it's a good thing you're not claustrophobic in this tiny little recording studio! I mean here we are, in a tiny glass box... with no way out except that door which could be easily blocked!" Carlos said brightly.

Logan's eyes widened. He recalled a certain memory he'd tried hard to forget...

_"Hey, LOGAN!" A bully had sneered in the hallway in his freshman year, "Whatcha doin'?"_

_Logan eyed them cautiously as he dumped some books in his locker, "Er, just puttin' stuff in my locker... why?"_

_Another bully smirked at the other and said, as they both closed in on him, "You like that locker?"_

_Logan backed into it, fear clearly showing on his face, "I-I guess so..."_

_Both bullies smirked and shoved Logan into the locker. It was a tight fit but they still managed to cram him in there. Within seconds he started hypervenilating... He was trapped! He had fainted that day._

"Logan?" James asked suspiciously as he saw his friend turning pale, his eyes wide...

"Loge? You okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan's eyes rolled back and he fainted. Again.

* * *

THE END! (Possible sequel?)


End file.
